The Fallen Warriors of Chaos
by fanficwriter654
Summary: What happens when Percy is reject by everyone he knows because of what he did to the new kid? While meeting some old friends he gets an offer he cant refuse. Will he accept it or be an outcast?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I went ahead and just rewrote this story with more details, including some of Vanessa's former life. Also I will only update once a week (school is getting hectic.) and it will most likely be on a Friday's**

Block. Thrust. Spar. Block Thrust. Spar.

I had been doing this pattern with my fellow commander for three hours now. Also, let me introduce myself. My name is Vanessa Dream. (Do not make fun or I will come after you.) I am a general in Lord Chaos Army. Well top general actually. Yes, it is _the_ Lord Chaos, who created the universe and The Void. I have been here for about 230 years more or less. I was not much at first. A skinny girl with no muscle and was use to people following my orders. However, I was quickly told that that is not how it works. I trained and trained and trained and trained some more. Uh-oh I feel I flashback coming.

_Flash back_

_It was 1775 and my family and I were playing a board game called "Sorry". I did not know how in the world to play it but I tried. Little did I know that was the last time any of us would get together to play a board game. After an hour of that torture, I was to baby-sit all of my younger brothers and sisters._

_Felicity came up to me and asked me to play with her and Elizabeth, Molly, and Jenifer; I complied, but watched the boys carefully. James, Jasper, and Carlisle were playing with toy ark Mother and Father had given them for Christmas. I sighed quietly, I was always stuck watching my brothers and sisters. I know I should be grateful to have grown up in a palace, have my own house cleaners and everything, but I never have to have my own friends. However, as I had been taught I never complained. I just kept my emotions bottled up. After about three hours of "playing" with my bothers or sisters, Mother rushes in with tears stream down her face and looking panicked._

"_Mother what is wrong?" I asked._

"_Run and hide with your bothers and sisters, protect them at all costs-" Mother never did get to finish her sentence. People with guns came in and pointed them at us. The one that was the leader shot Mother._

"_Mommy!" All the younger ones yelled. They rushed forward. Two guards suddenly rushed behind me and held me as I watched all my brothers and sisters get shot one by one and die in front of me._

That is what use to be my life. I was taken, tortured, and starved by these people that was until Chaos found me. Now I am eternally grateful to him. One of Chaos messagers, or as I like to call them errand boy, came up to me. I paused my fight while he told me the message.

"Lord Chaos would like to see you, Vanessa."

"Okay tell him I will be there momentarily." I explained what happened to person I was fighting and he understood, and went to find someone else to fight with. I had never gotten over how beautiful everything looked here. The buildings and everything looked exactly like chaos. Black with white stars all over it with planets and everything too. I was at Chaos office before I knew it. I knocked, waited a few seconds then heard Chaos say

"Enter." He looked up and saw it was me. He was also holding an I pad( ?) in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Ah, Vanessa you're here."

"You requested my presence, Lord Chaos?"

"Yes I need you, Captain B and S, Nightshade, and Castellan to go and retrieve someone for me." Chaos said, with a look that I knew well. My team and I were going to retrieve someone we used to know then.

"Who are we retrieving?"

"Oh you will be retrieving Percy Jackson." My mouth flopped open.

"But why do you want him he basically living life on Earth."

Chaos seemed to be thinking how to word what he was going to say.

"Percy got a brother a few months ago. His brother, Justin got a quest to go kill medusa, he succecced, and when he got back, everybody forgot about Percy. His mom and step dad and two siblings that were 4 months old were killed in a fire. Then when he went to go tell Annabeth, his ex-girlfriend, the sad news and he caught her cheating on him with Justin. Oh and did I mention his dad took way his powers gave them to Justin, made Justin Poseidon's cabin leader and the leader of camp?" I was in shock, after all, he had done, and they treated him like that. "Oh and top of that Percy isn't Poseidon's son, he's my child." I must have looked ready to faint but I got over it and said,

"When do we leave and why do we need four for this trip?"

" Well, I sense Percy will come a lot quicker if he sees some of his own friends, and he'll be more comfortable with his own friends, and you will leave as soon as you are ready and here"- Chaos tossed me a I pad- " use this to find him." I took it, nodded and went to find my friends.

Of course, they were all fighting in the Arena, but they were fighting with them selves. Good I did not have to break up any ones fight except theirs.

"Castellan, Nightshade, B and S, we have a mission!" The word mission got their attention.

"What is the mission this time?" S asked.

"Oh, you'll like this one; we are going to retrieve someone you used to know." I responded.

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson." All the others gasped.

"But, why him, I mean-""Why does Chaos want to ruin his life-"

"Isn't his living life ever since he defeated-"

"Why would he want to join-?"

Everybody was asking questions at once. I had know Percy as a camper but I had been brought back to Chaos base by Chaos when he went to get the Golden Fleece.

"Okay, hold up. I am going to tell you what chaos told me." I told them the story Chaos told me and when I was done Nightshade fainted.

"Someone have her awake before we leave in an hour."

I turned on her heel and went to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers. Keep reviewing! R and R!**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving.**

Halloween. My most favorite time of year since well my girlfriend, err, ex-girlfriend cheated on me with that dolt of a brother of mine. That is the reason I am in the middle of a town that I do not even know and am starving, have no shelter, and no other clothes except for what I have on. All Because of my brother and EX- girlfriend.

Adam thought because he defeated RHEA of all the titans he was the big stuff. So did all the gods and all of the campers. Of course, that meant they forgot the one person who umm saved them countless times. I am the one who killed Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, all the other titans, except Rhea (who by the way most peaceful of the titans) and they treat Adam like he is the hero. To make it worse Jason and Thalia were killed battling Zeus' giant. Then Hades had called Nico down to the underworld and I have not seen him since. Then all the gods took and name Adam their favorite son and made him a god because HE KILLED THE MOST PEACEFUL OF THE TITANS! Of course what did everybody do to me, Oh yeah they all forgot me. All because of my stupid brother.

_Flashback_

_Finally, the battle for Olympus is over. Of course mostly because of me killing most of the titans and everything. _

_I can finally have some alone time with Annabeth and mourn for Thalia and Jason in peace. Finally, I would be able to propose to my love of my life, Annabeth Chase. I was heading to the beach where I and Annabeth were going to meet when Chiron came up to me. He was one of the very few who still remembered me. When he got closer, I could sense he had some bad news._

"_Percy." Chiron greeted me._

"_Chiron." I said confused._

"_Would you please come to the big house with me I have some rather… disturbing news." His tail was flicking back and forth as if he was nervous about something. Wondering what else could go wrong, I nodded. He turned and started to walk towards the big house with me following him rather apprehensive. Luckily, the big house was close so I did not have to wait long._

"_Percy, I have some bad news for you." Chiron said._

"_What is it," I said, looking at Chiron's face for any clue to what it was._

"_Your mom and Paul were killed in a fire this morning." That is when me world stopped. "I'm really sorry Percy." And with that, he left me alone._

_* 1 hour later *_

_After I had gotten over the shock of my parents being dead, I went to find Annabeth. I made sure no one was following me then went to find the little waterfall I had found one time, which later became the place Annabeth and I would meet. I fingered the green velvet case, which held a ring that was a gold band with gray jewels surrounding an emerald. On the inside it said 'wise girl + seaweed brain'. I even asked Athena did she think Annabeth would like it. But her answer is what had me a little confused._

"_Of course Ada- oh it is you Percy; I believe she will like it."_

_Had she just been about to say Adam? I had asked Annabeth about it and she just looked a little nervous and said, "She just got you two mixed up."_

_But Adam had heard me and started teasing me about saying_

"_Scared your girlfriend likes me more than you now?" and_

"_Why do I even have to be your brother, you are a stupid -" he did not ever finish that one because I punched him in the face._

_Those were just a few remarks. _

_I was getting close to where the waterfall was. I could feel, hear, taste, ands smell it. But I also heard something other than the waterfall._

"_I don't know how to say this but I am just going to say it" That was my brother, Adam's voice. I peek through the trees and what I saw just about killed me. Adam was on one knee in front of Annabeth. Anna Beth's face was practically beaming. _

"_Just say it then, Adam." She said in a soft clear voice._

"_Annabeth Chase, I promise to love you forever and ever. Will you marry me?' I never expected Annabeth to say yes, but of course the Fates love to prove me wrong._

"_YES!" She all but screamed with tears of happiness running down her face. Time to make my appearance. I stepped out if the trees and cleared my throat. Adam and Annabeth whirled around with shock written clear on their faces._

" _What are you doing here, Jackson?" Adam yelled at me. I somehow managed to keep calm and not go sit in a corner and cry my eyes out._

" _Well you see I was going to meet my girlfriend here for a date, BUT INSTEAD I FIND YOU PROPOSING TO HER!" Annabeth took a step toward me. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" by now I was pretty sure the whole camp could hear me._

"_Percy it's not-" Annabeth started but I cut her off._

"_What it is not what it looks like. Tell me then when I see my brother onone knee proposing to you, how is that not what I see?"_

_Annabeth's forehead scrunched up, meaning she was thinking up a plan._

" _You know what it is exactly what you saw, JACKSON!" She yelled at me and ran off with Adam following her. I didn't even get to tell her I was going to propose to. I took the velvet case and threw it on the ground then went off to pack my stuff and get out of here._

_End of flashback._

I was at the moment stuff candy in my mouth when I noticed 5 black cloaked figures watching me from a distance. My hand instinctively went to my pocket where I kept my lethal pen, riptide. I slowly got up and put my back pack on my shoulders walking away but well aware of the 5 figures still following me. I kept my hand on my pen while steadily gaining speed, the 5 things did too. When I rounded a corner I flat out ran to the nearest alley and hit behind a couple of boxes and a dumpster. I kept my breathing quiet and stayed tensed ready to take off at a moments notice. I heard a group of people stop on the sidewalk in front of the alley." Where in Chaos name could he have gone?" one voice said that sounded like a females.

"I don't know, Nightshade. For all we know he could have mist traveled away." Nightshade as in Zoë Nightshade.

"Castellan, S and B look down the alleys and see if you can find him while Nightshade and I look-." A females voice stopped abruptly. " Hear that?"

" Hear what?" A deep male voice said that reminded me of Benkendorf.

" A heartbeat," I started to panic, They could hear my heart beat. "Its coming from behind that dumpster." Five sets of footsteps slowly came down the alley. Just when they were about to find me I leapt up and found my sword pointed at former friends who had surprised looks on their faces, Luke, Zoë, Silena, Benkendorf, and Vanessa.


End file.
